The Wilson Family Stories
by funpuppy725
Summary: Just a few stories of the wilson family
1. Chapter 1

Slade carried hist 4-year-old daughter Rose to bed. "Daddy. Is Joey going to be alright?" Rose asked. "Rose. Joey going to be alright mark my words. At least you,Grant, and Mom are ok." Slade said. "Daddy why did Jackal cut Joey's neck and your eye?" Rose asked. "Because he wanted something and I didn't give it too him." Slade said putting Rose in her bed. "Your good Daddy. Can you tell me a bed time story?" Rose asked.

"Sure Thing." Slade said picking up the book. "Red Riding Hood." Slade said. "Dad can you do voices for the book ?" 7-year-old Grant asked. "Sure thing son." Slade said as he put Grant in his bed. "Once a open of time." Slade started after reading the last word he saw Rose and Grant asleep. "Night Rossy." Slade said kissing Rose's head. "Good Night Grant." Slade said kissing Grant's head and turning on the nightlight.

Slade entered his room. Addie wasn't there because someone had to stay with Joey. " What did you do ?" Slade said before a tear came from his eye. "Joey lost his voice because of me. Well my kids will never get hurt again by my job." Slade said. "Daddy are you okay?" Rose and Grant asked. "I'm ok. But why aren't you asleep?" "We want Joey ." Grant and Rose said. "Come on seat here." Slade said. The two kids came and sat down.

"Let me tell you a story." Slade said. "Ok." Rosa and Grant said holding their teddy bears.

"Once upon a time There lived a man named Dean. Dean had a wife named Amy they had two girls . One named Gracie and one named Jenny. Dean loved his wife so much but he cheated on her with a woman named Lilly. Dean didn't know that Lilly had a son named Ross. Ross was his son. Amy was very mad at Dean for it but she forgave him. Lilly then died and Dean took Ross. One night when everybody was watching tv then someone from Dean's Job came. He wanted Dean to give him something. But Dean said no. The man went over to Jenny and pulled a knife to her neck. Dean tried to help Jeanie but he was too late Jenny neck was cut. Amy tried to fight him but when he pulled a gun out to Amy's Head. Dean pushed Amy aside and took the gun shot to his eye."

Slade said but then he saw that Grant and Rose were crying. "Daddy that happened last week." Rose said. "Dad we are not dumb we knew that." Grant said. Slade pushed his two kids to his lap. They stayed like that unit morning


	2. Sibling Love

Joey sat there paint his little half sister Rose face. "Joey are you done, yet?" Rose asked not remembering Joey couldn't talk. "Oops sorry." Rose said.

Joey gave up a thumbs up so that meant he was done. "Goodie Gum Drops!" Rose said looking at her now painted face that looked like a true rose.

"MOMMY LOOK AT WHAT JOEY DID!" Rose yelled. When Mrs. Wilson came she said. "That's amazing! Joey my little artist!" Mrs. Wilson said putting her hand on Joey's head.

"Now it's time to go to school kids." Mrs. Wilson said holding the now 6 year old Rose in her arms. "Do I have too?" Rose said seeing that her 10 year old brother Grant was talking on the phone.

"Grant James Wilson stop ringing up the phone bill." Mrs. Wilson said taking the phone away from Grant. "But." Grant said before his mother used the famous no buts mister line.

"Bye Mom!" The kids expect Joey said before leaving the house to wait for the bus. "HI JOEY!" Joey friend Kole said from the bus. "Haha Rose girl got a rose on her face!" The school bully Gimzo said.

The kids went on the bus and got to their classrooms.

(At the playground)

"Loser Rose girl!" Rose ex best friend Jinx said with Gimzo. "Leave me alone!" Rose said to the kids who were about a good 3 years older than her. "Why should we do that?" Gimzo said with a smirk and pushed Rose down which caused Joey to step up.

"Hey pick on someone you own size!" Joey signed to Gimzo. "No!" Gimzo said picking up Rose favorite toy she brought to school and broke it which caused her to start to cry.

"Hey that's not fair!" Joey signed Pushing Gimzo to the jungle gym. Hey Loser you can't do that!" Gimzo said punching Joey in the eye. "HEY WHAT'S GOING ON!" Their lunch duty teacher said. Before Joey deiced to call his mother to come and get him.

"Oh Joseph what were you thinking?" Mrs Wilson said seeing Joey's black eye. "It's my fault mommy a bully was hurting me so Joey saved me.

"Yeah you always said we need to have each oher's back Joey showed Rose, sibling love." Grant said turning the tv on. "I guess your right." Mrs. Wilson mumbled before leaving.

"Thanks Joe!" Rose said hugging her big brother. "Your welcome." Joey said hugging his sister back.


	3. The secrets come out

Rose who was now sixteen looked over at her's half brother's grave. "Poor Grant." Rose said. Grant who was twenty passed away from a gun shot in his face. "Hey Rose." Slade came next to her.

"What's he doing here! I haven't seen him since I was 4 time for dad to spill it." Rose thought in her head. "What do you want dad?" Rose asked. "A deal." Slade said. "What is it?" Rose asked

"Do you believe that Grant died from a gun shot?" Slade asked. "Yes, why?" Rose said. "Rose you brother died from a poison shot in his right arm. " Slade said. "But why would he be near poison?" Rose asked.

"He was on a mission with me." Slade said as Rose's face turned dark red. "So you telling me you are one of the reasons why Grant's dad." Rose said. "ROSE ITS NOT LIKE THAT!" Slade said as Rose lefted the cemetery.

(At the Wilson's house)

Joey was studying for his fianl exams when his little half sister came in. "What's wrong?" Joey signed. "Dad killed Grant." Rose said. "Really, wait I thought Grant died from a gun." Joey signed. "Turns out Grant had a secret life. "I wished he had told us so we would have known and maybe saved his life." Rose said. Then a giant knock came out of the door. "Who is it?" Rose asked sweetly. "It's Terra!" Terra said as Rose opened the door.

"Hey Joey!" Terra said kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. "So Terra has your ex finally lefted you alone?" Rose asked. "Well Gar hasn't lefted me alone, but Roy said that he calls our house again he will come over to New York and beat him up." Terra said.

"That's so like your brother." Rose said.

End


	4. Welcome to the Wilson Family!

**H****ello ****people! Thanks for the comments. To Anon I really wanted Terra to have Roy as a brother and I wanted Joey and Terra to be a couple. It has been**** 3 years since the last chapter and this will have a shocking ending one thing I made them have a 5 year old half sister named Bella she has long curly blonde hair, green eyes, she wears a pink shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers, her best friend is Lian Harper and a half brother named Grayson he looks like a mini Joey expect with blue eyes and he wears a orange shirt, black jeans, and green shoes he and Bella are Twins.**

**November 3, 2019**

A now 21-year-old Joey sat there worrying about something while holding a ring box in his hand. "Joey why are you so nervous you and Terra have been dating for over two years!" Joey's best friend Garfield said. "You right." Joey signed and going to Terra's dorm. When he had knocked on the door to see his ex girlfriend Raven. "Hi Raven is Terra here?" Joey signed.

"Yay, I'll go get here." Raven said as she lefted to get Terra. "Hey Joey." Terra said coming out in a black cocktail dress with a yellow belt with matching high heels came out. "Hi." Joey said taking Terra's hand and the two walked away.

"So Joey why did you wanted to bring me here so early in the month?" Terra asked. "Well Terra we been dating so over two years and have been friends for 6 years and I would like t ask you." Joey said getting on one knee and taking out the ring box. "Will you marry me?" Joey asked. "Yes, a million times yes." Terra said as Joey placed the ring on Terra's finger and the two kissed

***Terra's Dorm***

Terra's friends Kole, Starfire, Raven, and Jinx where there waiting for her. "Maybe she and Joey got into a huge fight." Kole said playing with a pillow. "They might have broken up." Jinx said. "Or Joey could have found out on the day of his brother's death, Terra and Dick went on a date." Starfire said. "He knew that remember because they broke up and then they got back tighter three weeks later." Raven said as Terra came in.

"So what happened?" The girls asked. "Well we went on a walk then out for dinner at the pizza place then he." Terra said. "Broke up with you! I'm sorry." Jinx said. "No he asked me to marry him!" Terra said as her friends saw the ring. "Congrats girl." Kole said hugging Terra.

***3 months later in ****New York City***

A now 19-year-old Rose Todd sat on a bed holding a laptop in her hands. "Jason Guess what." Rose said to her husband Jason Todd who was getting out of the shower. "What?" Jason asked out of the bathroom wearing black boxers. "Terra and Joey are getting married in August ." Rose said showing Jason the email. "Okay, we can make it sign me up for the chicken." Jason said going to get ready for work.

"We are all grown up now." Rose said closing her laptop.

***Portland, Marie***

A 5 year old Bella Patterson-Wilson is in the kicten helping her mom with cooking unit a beep comes from her laptop. She goes to read it. "Mom Joey getting married!" Bella said. "Great Dear and it says you and Lian are flower girls!" Mrs. Wilson said. "I'm Home!" Lucas Patterson said kissing his 41 year old wife a kiss. "Hi Daddy Joey's getting Married and I'm a flower girl!" Bella said than Grayson comes in with mud on his body.

"Grayson Bath time!" Lucas said picking up Grayson.

***Slade's House***

"Moring Slade." Slade 25 year old wife **(Don't ask why)** Tiffany said. "Tiffany my son is getting married." Slade said looking at the letter. "When is it?" Tiffany asked. "August 28." Slade said. "We are free that month." Tiffany said. "He's too young." Slade said. "Can we stop talking about Joey and we get in the pool and I wear the new red bikini." Tiffany said making Slade come after her.

***August Fifth teen***

"Mother you are coming a week early? Great." Terra said getting off the phone and going into the beach house. "Hi Auntie Terra!" Lian said coming to her aunt. "Lian its great to see you where is you dad?" Terra asked. "Right there!" Lian said pointing to a 22 year old Roy parking a car.

"Roy!" Terra said going to meet her brother. "Hey Rock where's Joey?" Roy asked "Roy look at you text messages. "Okay why?" Roy said going on his phone. "Go drop Lian here by 3 and go to the tux store." Roy said going into his red jeep and going to meet the others at the tux store.

"Lian when will you father learn?" Terra said as Lian and her went to watch TV. "Where is my soon to be daughter-in-law?" Mrs. Wilson said. "Hey Mrs. Wilson!" Terra said hugging Mrs. Wilson. "Terra call me Addie." Addie said. "Okay." Terra said. "BELLA!" Lian said running and hugging her best friend. "LIAN!" Bella said hugging Lian.

"Hi Terra!" Kole said hugging her friend with tons of bags. "Kole where in California not Fashion week in Italy." Terra said looking at the bags. "These are for the wedding and for me." Kole said giving Terra most of the bags. "So Heavily." Terra said almost falling down unit Joey came and saved her. "Thanks Joey." Terra said. "No Problem." Joey Signed taking the bags.

"Where Cory and Jenna?" Tiffany said forgetting the names. "Its Terra and Joey Dear." Slade said. "Really?" Tiffany asked. "Yes." Addie said. "Oh Addie still using the last name Wilson?" Tiffany said drinking her coffee. "No its Patterson-Wilson." Addie said. "Auntie Terra where's Rose and Jason?" Lian asked.

"I Don't know." Terra said. Then Joey came in. "Joe what's wrong?" Roy asked. "Rose is in labor." Joey said.

**Part One Done**


End file.
